This invention relates to a sterilizable pouch and a method of making the same. Sterile objects for medical use are retained in packaging intended to allow the sterile object to be uncontaminated when presented to a doctor or surgeon for his/her use. There are presently two primary techniques for retaining sterility. In the first technique, a portion of the peripheral seal of the sterile package (see FIG. 8) is broken between the two layers of the package, and the sterile object is then slid out of the package without touching it, onto a sterile surface such as a table (see FIG. 9), from which the doctor/surgeon removes the object for use in the medical procedure or surgery. Having to use this intermediate sterile surface is a significant disadvantage. A second technique which takes special training to achieve by the medical assistant is accomplished by pulling the sterile package layers apart at one end, peeling or folding back the two layers in opposite directions (see FIG. 10) while the assistant is grasping a portion of the object through the two layers, and allowing the doctor/surgeon to take the object directly from the package as it is presented to him by the nurse or assistant. This technique can result in dropping of the object or other inadvertent contamination of the sterile object.